The Hero and Me
by CartoonCrushGirl
Summary: Jinx just quit evil. She doesn't know what she's going to do or where she's going to do. She only knows 3 things for certain. One: Madame Rouge is hated. Two: Evil is not an option. Three: She is sticking with Kid Flash, no matter what happens. No. Matter. What.
1. Tears

**My first fanfiction try at anything other than Danny Phantom, so be merciful if I totally screw it up, ok! And now... (wait for it) the DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I don...**

**Hey, where'd the disclaimer go?!  
**

**Kid Flash: Sorry, I don't like the disclaimer. I think it should be something more like..  
****Me:Kid Flash, don't even think about it!  
****Kid Flash:Teen Titans belongs and has always belonged to me and...  
****Me:Put up the disclaimer I wrote or I swear I will cut you out of all of my fanfics!  
****Kid Flash: Aww, that's not fair!  
****Me: Life's not fair. Now GIVE ME BACK MY DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I will someday, but for now, I don't.**

**Me: There, was that so hard... Kid Flash! PUT DOWN MY CHAPTER NOW! OR I'll GET RID OF MY CARTOON CRUSH ON YOU!  
****Kid Flash: Ah, so you have a crush on me?  
****Me: *mutters under breath* Great, now he'll have an even bigger head.**

I walked into the darkness, away from See-More, away from the Hive Five, away from everything I had ever known. I felt tears pop up in my catlike, pink eyes, and immediately wiped my eyes furiously. I knew my knees were shaking, but I didn't care. I knew Kid Flash was watching me, so I steeled myself, making sure I didn't show weakness.

I knew what I had done and what I was doing, but I could barely believe it. I stopped, and sat down, back against the wall behind me and knees pulled up into my chest.

I had just, more or less, quit the Hive Five. Maybe even quit evil.

All for that hero boy, Kid Flash. I had caught Kid Flash, he had escaped, and I had tried to track him down again. Madame Rouge, one of the leaders of the Brotherhood of Evil, had accused me of being weak, so I had decided to try and prove her wrong by catching him before she did. She had found him first and then, from how beat-down he looked, given him one heck of a fight.

I had had See-More track him, and lead me to Kid Flash. I had trapped him, weak and unprotected, in an electrical containment field. I had listened to his whimpers and moans until Madame Rouge showed up, and I even attempted to give him to her.

She had struck me, and tried to take the remote controlling the field. It was at that point when I finally reached the end of my patience. I broke the remote, and attacked Madame Rouge. Even she had been unable to avoid me hexes. Apparently, she had finally been impressed by that, and told me she'd keep in touch.

All for Kid Flash. He had told me a rushed, "Thanks!" before darting off, strength returned along with his super speed. See-More had tried to comfort me by offering to go steal stuff, I didn't even remember what, but I had declined and ended up where I was now.

Gripping the rose he had left for me, I sat deciding what to do. See-More, through kind of nice to me, would doubtless tell the others eventually. The world of evil was no longer appealing, and the hero world would definitely be hesitant with me. That left either seclusion (no thanks) or the life of a citizen (yawn).

"What am I going to do not" I whispered to myself, fingering the petals. That boy had turned my world upside down. He had, as cliche as it sounded, made me see the the error of my ways. He had been the first guy, hero or not, who liked me for me, not as some weapon or threat. And he had treated me like and actual.. human being. Evil now seemed... well... evil to me.

I had to figure something out. And I was not leaving this spot until I did. I heard footsteps, normal speed, and glanced up far enough to see the yellow-and-red boots of Kid Flash.

At the sight of him, I knew I couldn't keep it together anymore. I buried my head in my knees, and for the first time in so many years, I cried. Really cried. My body shook with my sobs, and I blocked out everything else until he came over.

I sensed him sit down next to me, and readied myself for some sarcastic comment that was sure to come. But it didn't. He just sat next to me, watching and listening to me cry. I felt a hand come around my shoulders, and I looker up, teary eyes causing Kid Flash to blur slightly. He looked at me with solemn, bright blue eyes, and pulled me into a hug. I froze for a second but then buried my head in his shoulder, sobbing and crying like I was seven years old again.

"Jinx, it's going to be okay. I'll help you." he said in an understanding voice. I forced myself to stop crying, and jerked out of the hug to wipe my eyes furiously. I looked him in the eyes, and demanded, "How can you help me? I'm a criminal! NO hero will ever help me!" He looked a little startled for a moment, then reached hesitantly for my face. I didn't know why, but I let him. He wiped gently at the moisture at my face, and spoke softly. "I'm a hero, and I helped you. You helped me, Jinx. So I'll help you."

He stood, and offered his hand to help me up. I stared at it for a moment, then looked at his face, at the caring blue eyes, at the soft smile on his lips. Then I put my grey, dainty hand in his red gloved, muscular one, and stood.

He smiled, and I smiled back. I was about to ask him what we were going to do now, but before I could I heard a French-accented, satiny voice that made my blood run cold and made Kid Flash's carefree face turn stony.

"Well, will you look at this. Kid Flash stayed for a bit more fighting. And you, Jinx. I did not expect your betrayal to be this thorough." I whipped around, and prepared a hex for the person who, right now, I hated more that anyone. "Madame Rouge."


	2. Madame Rouge

**Kid Flash: She don't own Teen Titans, blah blah blah, disclaimer, blah blah blah. Can we start the chapter now?  
Jinx: Yeah, I wanna give Madame Rouge a hexing she'll never forget.  
Me: Wait, Jinx? You're in here too?  
Jinx: Yeah. So?  
Me: Whatever. Just now I have to deal with two of you.  
Kid Flash: You know you think I'm funny.  
Me: Jinx, can you keep him quiet for a minute?  
Jinx: Sure.  
****Me: OK, I know, I probably look weird updating every minute, but I have a really good idea and want to just get it all down so I can sleep tonight.  
****Kid Flash: *breaks free of Jinx* Why not just write down the idea for tomorrow! *Jinx claps hand over his mouth*  
****Me: That's a good idea! You know what else is a good idea? Erasing your name from this entire fanfic!  
****Kid Flash: You know you couldn't. You have a _CARTOON CRUSH_ on me, remember?  
****Jinx: You have a _what?_ *gets hex*  
****Me: Uh... Kid, Shut up! *looks at Jinx* ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"Madame Rouge." I growled, glaring at her red and black figure. I glanced at Kid Flash, and locked eyes with him. To my disbelief, he stepped in between us and spoke to Rouge with laughter in his voice. "Come on, we just fought! Maybe, like, a half hour cool-down?" "What. The. Heck. Do you think. You are doing?: I muttered. "Buying some time." he whispered back. "Unlikely." Madame Rouge said, walking towards us.

"Pretty please?" Kid Flash said in a mocking tone. Now I remembered why he had annoyed the crap out of me before. "Enough of this!" Rouge said, and stretched an arm at us. "Time to go!" Kid Flash grabbed me, bridal-style, and raced out of the alley, past Rouge and towards the open road. "Stop!" I yelled, causing him to jolt to a halt.

He looked at me, slightly worried. "What?" he said quickly, glancing around. "That won't work." I said, trying to talk fast. "Last time you fought her, you just ran, you got tired, and lost your power temporarily. We need to fight her head-on, not just running." He opened his mouth, as if to argue, but then a black fist tried to punch him, which he dodged.

"Tired already?" Rouge said, walking around the street corner to face us, arms already beginning to stretch out. "Fine. But if something happens, we're outta here." he muttered towards me, and I smiled, and stepped around him to his surprise and dismay. "What. The. Heck. Do you think. You are doing?" He growled at me. I smiled, and said, "Same as you. Buying some time."

"Tired of dealing with you, maybe!" I said, loud enough that Rouge could hear me. "It's time you were finally brought down. And I'm doing it myself!" _Alright, that ought to tick her off. Now what? _I thought. "You infuriating, pathetic little...!" She jumped at me, forgetting Kid Flash and focusing on me. I did a back handspring away from her outstretched arm and gestured to him to get ready.

Rouge shot another fist at me, which I dodged so nimbly and quickly Kid Flash would have been proud. "You could have been an interesting villain. Possibly even successful. And you throw that away for a pathetic little do-gooder." She kicked at me with an elongated leg, which I leapt away from and responded to with a powerful hex. She tried to dodge the pink ray of pure bad luck, but it hit her full on and knocked her backwards through a brick wall and into a nearby building.

"Go." I said, and that was all Kid Flash needed to hear. He raced into the building through the hole in the wall and a second later launched Madame Rouge up into the air to slam into the pavement. When she was down, summoned a hex, one of the most powerful I had ever made. "This is for calling me and my old friends pathetic." I said, and shot it into Rouge, causing her to slam further into the concrete.

"This is for hunting and hurting Kid Flash." I got an even more potent hex and hit Madame Rouge, who was trying to get up, with it. I stepped back as her legs shot out of the hole, followed by her body which came to stand in front of me. "YOU INSOLENT CHILD!" Rouge screamed and raced towards me.

"_And this is for me!"_ I shouted. I gathering the most powerful, most dangerous hex I had ever created, and hurled it at her.

It slammed into her, blowing everyone back, including me. I could see nothing but a glowing flash of pink for a second, and then it was normal again. The road around me, in Madame Rouge's direction, was broken rubble. Rouge herself was nowhere to be seen, but Kid Flash. Was. Gone.

"Kid Flash?" I said, hoping he was somewhere nearby. "Kid Flash?! KID FLASH!" I screamed out, terrified of what I had done. I heard some screaming a little ways away. I ran as fast as I could in that direction, and then looked at where the sound was coming from, from above my head.

"KID FLASH!" I half-gasped, half-screamed. He was above me, tangled in power lines and being electrocuted. I could visibly see the sparks going around his body, scorching his suit and making his hair stand on end. He was screaming in pain, and I knew he couldn't take too much more. I carefully sent a hex at the power lines, and the electricity in them stopped running.

I saw his body go limp, and the cords untangled enough that he fell through. I saw him fall, and tried to figure out his landing place. Too late, I saw he would crash straight through the glass ceiling of a nearby building. I ran into the building as I heard a loud and terrifying crash. I rushed into the room to see him laying among razor-sharp shards of glass. I picked him up, struggling under his weight, and got him outside.

I laid him down on the pavement and looked at his injuries. They were definitely severe. He had burns all over his body, and cuts from where he landed in the glass. He even had some shards of glass in a couple of his cuts. He needed help, and NOW.

Only one problem. I had no way of getting help. Barely anyone lived or came to this part of town, I had left my HIVE Five communicator behind, and I didn't have a cell phone.

I bit my lip, trying to figure out what to do. It was important that he get medical attention, but if I called _them_... _It's worth the risk_, I decided. I then turned my attention to Kid Flash's unconscious form behind me.


	3. The Communicator

I shook him gently, but hard enough that he would wake up. I knew he would be in a lot of pain when he woke up, but this was important. After a few minutes, he cracked open his baby blue eyes, and immediately moaned. "It hurts." My heart dropped, but I forced my voice to stay calm. "I know it does. I'm going to get help, but first I need your communicator."

"What?" he mumbled. I took a deep breath. "I need your Titans communicator. I'm going to call the Teen Titans to come help us." His eyes sharpened a little bit at that. "But.." "Shh." I whispered, "Just give me your communicator." I saw him shift a bit and put his arm behind him, moaning all the time, barely lucid. "Here." he whispered, offering me a black and yellow piece of tech with a big T on in in his shaking palm.

I took it, and gingerly settled him back onto the pavement. I flipped open the communicator and looked at it intently. I heard him start moaning and crying out, and tears leapt to my eyes. "Just hold on. I'm calling the Titans. Just hold on." I said, voice wavering. My eyes flicked to him, and not able to stand the sight, I turned back to the communicator.

Thankfully, it was very similar to the HIVE Five communicators. I clicked on the main frequency labeled 'TITANS TOWER' (Seriously, rename your frequency), signed on, and made a call to the sound of the only boy who has ever liked me for me screaming in pain.

I heard it ring once. Then twice. Then a third time. _If you don't pick up, I swear, next chance I get I will go to that tower and..._ My thoughts were interrupted by the face of the Boy Wonder, Robin himself, popped up on the screen.

"Titans Tower. What's... oh." Robin's face hardened at the sight of me. "What do you want, Jinx?" Obviously, he couldn't hear or didn't recognize Kid Flash's screams. "Why are you calling? Called to... wait." Robin's face went from annoyed to enraged. "How did you get a Titans communicator? Who did you attack? This the Brotherhood of Evil sending us a message?"

"No! Never." I spat the second I could get a word in. "No what? No you didn't attack anyone or no this isn't the Brotherhood of Evil?" Robin said with steel in his voice. "Both!" I said pleadingly. Crap, this was going to be harder that I had thought. "Look, I know you can track my location on this communicator." I said, making sure to keep my voice strong. "So?" Robin asked suspiciously. "I need you to do that. You need to get here as soon as possible. This is incredibly important."

TEMPORARY THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

"I don't give a crap how important whatever it is to you..." Robin stopped, a little startled. "Are those... tears?" Jinx nodded. _I've never, after all this time, seen Jinx cry_, he thought. _Whatever it was seriously had to be __important_. His curiosity warred with his experience with Jinx. Finally, his curiosity won out. "Alright, you've got my attention. I _could_ send someone out there.." "Thank you so much!" Jinx interrupted. Robin held up his hand where it was visible on the screen, and Jinx shut her mouth. "But I need to know what the heck is so important, and if it is a threat to the city." Jinx looked like she wanted to argue, but then her shoulders slumped, and she spoke.

BACK TO JINX P.O.V.

He looked at me suspiciously, and said, "But I need to know what the heck is so important, and if it is a threat to the city." I should have known this was coming. I slumped my shoulders, exhausted, and tried to figure out the right way to say this. "I'm assuming you know all of your friends that you gave communicators, right?" His face hardened again, and he spat, "Of course. Why?" I ignored this, and trudged on. "I'm also assuming you know the hero Kid Flash?" I saw him visibly jump at this and saw his eyes widen.

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

Kid Flash?! Why the heck was Jinx talking about Kid Flash? Robin and Kid Flash had been friends for a very long time, and Kid was like a brother to him. He forced himself to calm down and turn back to Jinx, but he had a bad feeling and got ready to contact the other Titans, who were all spread out throughout the Tower.

JINX P.O.V.

"If you hurt Kid Flash, I swear, I'll..." Robin said, infuriated. "I would never hurt him. He helped me. He was kind to me. Why else do you think I would cal you of my own free will?" Robin seemed to think about this. "Look, he is here and he's extremely hurt." Robin looked at me, eyes becoming angry again. "NO, I didn't hurt him. Madame Rouge was attacking us, but I got rid of her." Robin looked impressed for a minute, then shook his head and went back to being angry. He opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"I don't know how much longer he can last like this! I mean, look at him!" I angled the screen to view Kid Flash, bloody, burned, and screaming, then turned it back to me to see Robin looking haunted. "Just get over here, and bring a medic, fast!" He pressed a button, and the screen went to static. I walked back over to Kid Flash, and knelt next to him, putting his screaming, pain-racked face. "Robin will be here soon." I said, more to myself than to Kid Flash. "Don't worry, he will."


	4. He's Not Breathing!

**I don't own the show, so on and so forth. **

**Kid Flash: I'm not gonna say much this time. I wanna get back to the story. I'm scared for me!**

**Jinx: Of course you are.**

**Me: I don't care what y'all do right now. I'm tired and need to get this chapter down so I can sleep tonight. **

**Kid Flash: *whispering* Cranky, isn't she? **

**Me: Why you little...! *wrestles* **

**Kid Flash: I knew you liked me.**

**Me: You are extremely annoying. And super cute. **

***Kid Flash grins***

**Me: But also annoying!**

ROBIN P.O.V.

I could not believe what I had just seen. Kid Flash, one of my closest friends, bloody and injured, on a street, and Jinx, one of our enemies and a criminal, trying to get us to come help him.

I didn't know exactly what was going on, but one thing I knew for sure was that I was going to go help my friend, trap or no, sorceress criminal or no.

I set of the emergency alarm, and all of the Titans came flooding into the main room. "What's going on, friend Robin?" Starfire asked me. "Yeah, what's the emergency?"

I forced my voice to stay steady. "You all know Kid Flash, right?" I said carefully. "The sarcastic speedy dude? Yeah, he's awesome!" Beast Boy piped up.

"I'm pretty sure we all know him." Raven said in her usual monotone. "Why, man, what's going on?" Cyborg asked

"He's extremely injured and needs our help." I said. "What? What happened?! Cyborg said. "Brotherhood of Evil?" Raven chimed in. Before they all started talking at once, I steeled myself for the reaction and spoke once more.

"There's one more thing." I said, and all four of their heads turned to me expectantly. "The emergency call came in on a Titans communicator. But it wasn't Kid Flash who sent it." Starfire looked confused. "But if the call about the Kid Flash was not made by the Kid Flash, than who made the call?"

"Kid Flash is with, and supposedly being helped, by Jinx." At that, the Titans all started talking at once.

What they all said was along the lines of, "JINX?! She's with the HIVE 5! She's a criminal! It much be a trap! Etc. I broke in over the noise. "I know it's probably a trap and I don't care! We need to help Kid Flash and, if necessary, take Jinx and the HIVE 5 down!"

Everyone got quiet, and ran to the T-car. "Where?" Cyborg said to me. I plugged my communicator into the T-car GPS, and pointed at the glowing dot on the other side of town. "There."

"Alright then. Time to break out my new rocket boosters." Cyborg pushed a button, and rocket jets popped out of the back of the car, and next thing I knew we were flying (figuratively) towards Kid Flash almost faster than he could run.

JINX P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I had done. That hex I had hit Madame Rouge with was more powerful than any other hex I had ever made before. By a lot. I hadn't been able to control it completely, (also a first) and accidentally, but severely, injured Kid Flash.

All because of a stupid revenge hex and a loss of control. So what if I temporarily couldn't control my power. I doubted the Titans would care. Or that they would even buy my story.

I was so enraged at myself, I walked away from where Kid Flash was, towards some other buildings that got demolished during the fight, and just started firing hexes, screaming and growling the whole time.

When I was done and had calmed down a bit, all of the buildings around me were destroyed from the inside out. I walked back towards Kid Flash, and for the second time in two days, just crumpled to my knees next to Kid Flash and began to bawl.

I put his shrieking and moaning in my lap again, and began stroking his hair. I saw some of the glass shards embedded in the yellow spandex of his suit and in his skin. I knew it might be a bad idea, but I laid his out flat, put a piece of fabric I tore from my stockings in his mouth so he wouldn't scream any louder, and with fabric for makeshift bandages, began gingerly removing the glass.

Piece after piece plinked onto the poo pavement, his muffled shrieks motivating me to keep my hand steady. After every piece I could see was gone, I tried to use fabric and my hands to stop the bleeding from all of the cuts. What had the first aid course at the Hive academy said? Pressure?

I pushed fabric-covered hands over his wounds, and after a few minutes, slowly, the bleeding stopped. I noticed that, oddly, he was being quiet. I kneeled, and felt his chest, having a bad feeling.

"He's not breathing!" I screeched. I pounded on his chest, panicking, yelling at him and begging him to breathe, or to get up and give me some remark. Even his sarcasm would be welcomed right now.

I knew the Titans were close, but I didn't know how close, and his heartbeat was freaking me out. I knew it was a long shot, as I was BAD luck, but it was worth a shot.

I thought about my energy, forcing it to go from bad luck to just static. When I looked at the glow around my hand, instead of pink, it was a grayish-yellow. I just thought over and over about how unlucky it would be to the Brotherhood, and generally every criminal everywhere, if he survived. If he was fine.

I raised my hand, ready to be a defibrillator. I let the flow of staticy energy enter his chest and saw him jolt at the exact same time I heard tires screech and heard Robin yell, "NO!"


	5. The Titans

**Kid Flash: She don't own Teen Titans, blah blah blah, disclaimer, blah blah blah.  
Me: What, no witty comeback?  
Jinx: No sarcasm? No flirting?  
Kid Flash: No. Why?  
Me: *under breath disappointedly* Aww... *normal volume* Uh, no reason? *blushes*  
Kid Flash: I knew you liked the flirting and remarks! Wanna hear a good comeback?  
Jinx: No!  
****Me: Um... oh, would you look at the time. Time to start the chapter! Heh heh...  
**

**I know I'm dragging this out, but I promise the Titans come in in this chapter.**

ROBIN P.O.V.

No! I should have known this was a trick, a trap! Jinx, a sworn criminal, a member of the HIVE 5, Kid Flash's savior? Idiot! How could I have fallen for it? Now one of my closest friend, a hero, was being killed. I was so infuriated, so full of rage, that my vision was rimmed with red. That murderous criminal was hurting, maybe even torturing him. And I was going to make her pay, and try to save Kid Flash along the way.

JINX P.O.V.

I had always been good at reading people, and I saw all kinds of emotions in the Titan's faces. The most prominent: Robin. He was completely enraged, almost beyond reason. "Titans, GO!" he screamed, and all of the Titans charged at me.

Time seemed to slow, and I evaluated all of the threats in this situation. Cyborg had out his arm cannon, Starfire had two star-bolts and her eyes were glowing (yikes), Raven seemed to be chanting, Robin had his bo-staff and a couple of birdarangs and explosives, and Beast Boy was a tiger.

I summoned all of my willpower, and just thought about Kid Flash, about how unlucky I would be, how everyone in the world would be, if something happened to him. I closed my eyes, tightened my hands into fists, and screamed with all of my power, "STOP!"

I heard a sparking sound, and heard all of the Titan's charging feet slow, and then stop. I cracked open one eye, and then both of my eyes shot open with surprise. Kid Flash and I were completely encased in a glowing dome of pure luck. /A.N: Old sorceress, new tricks. :)/

"JINX!" I heard Robin perfectly through the dome, but when I was him, I was actually terrified. His pupils were way dilated, and he was just pounding away on my dome with his staff. "GET OUT HERE NOW!"

I ignored him, and turned to the other Titans, who were either looking at Robin in shock, looking at my dome calculatingly, or glaring at me in susicion. /Please excuse my over-usage of adverbs and adjectives just now./ "By any chance, do you have a defibrillator in that car of yours?" Cyborg looked at me, slightly disturbed, but answered, "Yeah, I got a full first aid kit. Why?" My eyes lit u. "Get it. I'll probably need it." DOne talking to them, I turned back to Kid Flash.

"Oh, you idiot, I have no I idea what I'm doing." Well, that was a lie, but I felt better saying it. I bent down, and put my ear against his chest, listing for his heart, at the same time expertly checking his wrist and throat for a pulse. Finding one beating steadily, I sighed in relief. He was okay, for now. I turned back to the Titans, who had all quieted down a bit, and looked at Cyborg, who was holding a first aid kit.

"Save the kit for later. He needs serious medical attention that I'm guessing you want him to recieve at Titans Tower. I'll get rid of the dome, but only if you don't, like, arrest me and send me to jail."I fell silent, and saw them more or less huddle together. I watched Raven and Starfire fly off, and Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy came back toward me.

"Fine." Robin ground out, like it killed him to say it. It probably did, too. But Kid Flash needed help, so I would have to trust my former enemies. I closed my eyes, and focused on the energy around my. When I felt it, I forced it to dissipate. When I opened my eyes, the Titans were walking towards me. Kid Flash, whose head was still cradled in my lap, shifted and moaned a little. At least he was making noise now.

Cyborg walked toward me warily, picked up Kid Flash, and he and Beast Boy walked him towards the car. Robin, however, stayed in front of me. As I stood, he looked like he wanted to kill me, but then he smiled a tiny, smug smile. He whispered in my direction. "I don't know how or what you did to Kid Flash, but I swear I am going to make you pay."

He turned, took one step, and once he saw that Kid Flash was safe in the car, he screamed, "Now!" I gasped, startled, and saw two shadows descending towards me quickly. I looked up, and there was Raven, hands glowing black, and Starfire, glowing green. Star threw starbolts at me, which I deflected with a hex, and dodged the items thrown at me by Raven's magic.

"I thought we had an agreement!" I yelled towards the boys. Beast Boy only responded by turning into a big dinosaur and trying to hit me with his tail. I jumped over the tail, and did a back handspring away from the Titans. I cartwheeled around Cyborg's cannon fire, and leapt around whatever animal Beast Boy morphed into. Over and over, I dodged and leapt and dodged again. I was wondering how long I could keep this up without having to fight back when I felt a sharp fierce pain blow across my back, between my shoulder blades.

I fell forward onto my stomach, and rolled over to see Robin, holding a bo-staff, standing over me. "Please." I whimpered, for the first time terrified of what the Titans would do to me. He simply reeled back with his staff, and I saw the flat end of it coming down towards my forehead. I heard a sharp thwack, felt a bolt of pain go through my skull, and finally saw black. A nice, bottomless black.


	6. Back at the Tower

**Kid Flash: Hey everybody! Who missed me?  
Me: *under breath* Me...  
Kid Flash: What?  
Me: Nothing!  
****Anyway, I don't own the Teen Titans, but I will soon! #EvilPlan!  
****Kid Flash: And remember the three R's! Read, enjoy, and most importantly, review!  
Me: But that only has... ugh. Whatever.  
Kid Flash: Oh, and I glanced at your profile.  
Me: Anything interesting?  
Kid Flash: Not much. But apparently, I'm not your _only_ cartoon crush.  
Me: Crap... I told you not to read that part!  
Kid Flash: C'mon. Who are some more cartoon crushes you're harboring?  
Me: Go back to being electrocuted.  
Kid Flash: PLEASE?!  
Me: *groan* Fine. Robin from, well, this show, Teen Titans.  
*Kid Flash looks incredulous*  
Me: What? He's hot and so athletic and so intense and...  
****Kid Flash: Humph. I get the point. *under breath* Competition...  
****Me: What was that? *shy smile*  
****Kid Flash: Nothing...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

KID FLASH P.O.V.

Ugh. Where was I? I felt like crap. Everything was either sore, numb, or asleep. Even my face hurt.

Wait.. where was I? I forced my eyes to open and actually look around. I was laying in one vof those hostipal-type beds, with and IV tube and everything. I looked around at the white and grey walls, my eyes finally coming to rest on Robin.

"Robin!" I yelled, both surprised and happy. I had not seen this guy for a long time. But why was he here? Where was here? "Hey, Kid Flash. Welcome back to the world of the living." Robin said. Even though the words were kidding, his face was not laughing. Actually, he looked like a weird combination of relieved and seriously scared.

"Uh, where am I? What happened?" I tried to push myself up into a sitting position, but winced. Man, from the feel of these injuries, I probably wouldn't be full-out sprinting for a while. But how did I get them?

"Not suprised you don't remember, ffrom the anount of pain you were in" Robin saidf stonily. What the heck? "We showed up on the other side of town 18 hours ago to find you severely injured and being most likely tortured by that criminal."

A criminal was torturing me? Oh no, what had this criminal, while I was loopy with pain, done to Jinx? Oh... oh no. _Jinx... Jinx... JINX!_

That's exactly what I said. "JINX!" I yelled, not caring that it hurt my chest. Robin jumped and then nodded. "We found you with her. She sent a distress call from your communicator. She convinced us to come, but only showed up to see her shooting a spell into you. Obviously a trap. We have her contained, don't worry. And I intend to make her pay for whatever she did to you."

I recognized that face. That was Robin's revenge face. Oh, no. He thought that Jinx had... he didn't know that Madame Rouge.. oh, no. I had to make him understand. Understand that none of this was Jinx's fault.

JINX P.O.V.  
/A.N: Just so you know, Jinx will have a similar feelings waking up./

I opened my eyes, for a second not sure where I was. I was sitting in a chair in one of those interrogation rooms where there were people on the other side of the mirror thing. My hands were held to the table by metal bands going out from the table, above my wrist, and back down into the table. Obviously, they weren't taking any chances with a 'dangerous criminal' like me.

They... oh, crap. I was being held in a Teen Titans interrogation room because they thought I had been.. what, torturing?... Kid Flash. They didn't know I had quit everything with Kid Flash's help. They thought I was some criminal, probably working with the Brotherhood of Evil, just trying to get rid of a hero.

No. I had to let them know what had happened. _They'll think you're lying just to save face,_ the frosty but reality-checking part of me pointed out. _  
_

I could try to lie my way out of this, but if found out, or if discredited unintentionally by Kid Flash, I'd probably word my way into even deeper suspicion and trouble.

_Looks like the truth, then,_ I decided. I took a deep breath, sat up as straight as these stupid cuffs would allow, and stared at the screen that I know was being stared at from the other side.

"It wasn't me. I swear. I just want to talk to one of you, any of you, and explain what happened." I faltered. "Let me rephrase. I want to explain to any of you _besides_ Robin." That guy was literally out to get me. Until I proved my innocence, I was worse than a criminal in that guy's eyes, and I knew it.

KID FLASH P.O.V.

"No! It wasn't Jinx! She wouldn't have!" I was stumbling over my words, I was talking so fast, but I didn't care. I had to make Robin get that my Jinx was innocent. "It wasn't her! She was helping me! She's on my- our side now! She is totally innocent! She was helping me fight, and single-handedly got rid of- "

"KID FLASH," Robin ground out, causing me to instantly shut up. "She is a dirty criminal who will stop at nothing to achieve her goals. She baited you, and you fell for it. She is working for the Brotherhood of Evil." Robin spoke very slow, as if speaking to a small child having a temper tantrum.

"ROBIN," I employed his same tone. "She is good now. She fought Madame Rouge, fended her off by herself, and defended me. Just listen to a word she says, or she and I will make a strange, and very thorough, disappearance."

_THAT ought to get through to him,_ I thought. He looked simply stunned at how committed I was to Jinx. That, or he thought I was crazy. Maybe both. "Wally, you wouldn't." He said in a childlike tone that I hadn't heard from him in a long time. I was surprised he had used my secret name, but I kept my voice hard and cold as steel. "Try me, Grayson." I said.


	7. Retreat

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.  
****Disclaimer for the disclaimer: I will soon. Just you wait, _I will_. I promised the Titans.  
**

**Kid Flash: What, that's it?  
Me: Yeah. That's it.  
Kid Flash: But... aren't you going to argue with me or call me an idiot or something?  
Me: Maybe another time.  
Kid Flash: *stunned* But...  
Me: Look, if I had had a lot of free time lately, don't you think I would have updated?! Talk to me later, idiot.  
*i walk away*  
Kid Flash: Well...at least she called me an idiot.**

**Just**** a micro chapter. I'm more or less grounded from Fanfiction. *mock-whispers* _I'm suffering from withdrawal! Best way to help? Read and review!_**

JINX P.O.V.

I sat in that chair for almost half an hour before they walked in. I straightened, than winced and hunched back over. My whole body was sore, but my beck specifically felt like it was on fire, and I had a splitting headache on its way to a migraine.

"Finally." I said quietly, painfully. I knew that this would look like an act, like I was trying to get his pity, but I hoped I looked as crappy as I felt. "I thought you would never come and... interrogate me?" I looked from Robin's face of barely controlled anger, to the unreadable, emotionless face that belonged to Raven.

"Interrogation should be the least of your worries." Robin snapped. My eyes widened, and I shrunk back into my chair in fear, causing another wave of pain to ripple up and down my back. He started towards me and raised his hand as if to strike me. "_Robin_." Raven said forcefully. He stopped, murmured something, and stepped back. I am not ashamed to admit that, right now, I was downright terrified of the Titans.

"Here's how this is going to work." Raven began, drawing my attention back to her. "I'm going to go inside of your mind and search. I'm going to scour your thoughts, your feelings, your memories." "And, more importantly, her motives and loyalties." Robin said under his breath, earning a sharp glance from Raven.

"So," I whispered, "Is this going to hurt me?" Robin looked furious that I was even considering my own well-being (wake up and smell the self-preservation, Hero Boy), but Raven answered, "No. Are you ready to begin?" I hesitated, then said in a shaking voice, "Yes."

Robin backed out of the room, and I knew he was going into the observation room to scrutinize me. I watched Raven settle into a cross-legged position, hovering a few feet above the floor. "Close your eyes and focus on your mind, on the darkness of your thoughts." Raven said. I obeyed. I heard her say that chant I heard her say in battle, Azarath Metrion Zinthos. She repeated it a couple of times, and I felt myself retreat into my own consciousness.


	8. Mental

**I don't own the Titans, so on and so forth.  
****Kid Flash: I'm not gonna say much this time. I wanna get back to the story.  
****Me: Of _course_ you do.  
****Kid Flash: You ignored me. My turn to ignore you.  
****Me: Why you little... I was busy!  
****Kid Flash: _Sure _you were.  
****Me: You are extremely annoying. And super cute.  
*****Kid Flash grins*  
****Me: But also annoying!**

JINX P.O.V.

I could barely feel my physical body, and all that I could feel was darkness. I was in my head, but I knew I wasn't alone. I could feel Raven's mental presence. I felt... indescribable. Like... liquid darkness. Silky night.

My consciousness was in the corner, while Raven's was looking around, sifting through my mind and everything in it. But, somehow, we could communicate.

"Jinx," I heard Raven's voice, but not with my ears. Weird. Also, I knew the moment she 'spoke' to me, I had passed out, my head and body slumped over the table outside my body. "I need you to stay in that 'corner' until I am done." I was nervous and out of my element, so I did as she said.

I could feel her looking around, seeing what I saw, feeling what I felt. She saw how I had met Kid Flash, how I had caught him, lost him, caught him again, and freed him. She saw my breakdown in the alley, my fight with Rouge, my powerful hex. She had seen me finding and trying to help Kid, using the communicator, calling for help, kick-starting his heart. She had felt the terror I had felt, seeing the Titans. Felt my regret fighting them. My pain and fear waking up in a interrogation room. And my fear of what was going on right now. She saw... everything.

Finally, she came back from my mind and 'spoke' to me. "I'm done." I was so nervous. "And?" "And I have found you were honest. You truly have changed. Kid Flash's injuries were not purposeful, and you tried to help him." She said in her usual monotone. I sighed in relief (mentally), and then things got kind of awkward. "Soooo," I said, "How do we, you know, get you out of my head and get me back in control of my body?"

Raven said, "I will leave first. It will feel a bit like a small headache, but it should vanish as I do. You will simply be rushed back into your body. It will be just like when we entered your mind." Ok, weird. "Uh, ok. Then... lets get started?" I heard her say one more thing. "Of course there is always the chance of your mental defenses acting up, but that is unlikely." I mentally heard silence, then heard a familiar chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I could feel the tiny headache, and then feel her consciousness start to leak away.

Then, suddenly, I felt tension in my brain. Like something was trying to get free. I felt Raven's consciousness stop, then return. The headache was still there, though. I felt the mental tension get even tighter, like a rubber band stretched to the limit. And then... a snap.

My mind exploded with pain, worse than the worst headache I had ever experienced. I could feel a gray-black... thing in my mind, razor-sharp. It was streaking at Raven's consciousness, which was trying to quickly leave my mind. I panicked, and knew that this was my mental defense. This was the thing that made me so hard to read, and made me so able to read others. This was my strength of mind.

I knew it was out to destroy, or maybe banish, the foreign consciousness in my brain. Namely, Raven. But if that happened, I would be stuck in my mind. I knew it was a long shot, but I forced my silky consciousness to block the way of me defenses. The headache made me want to mentally double over, but I made my mind stay still in front of the sharp thing in front of me.

When my defenses hit me, it felt...horrific. Awful. Excruciating. Like my mind, soul, everything I am, was being put through a shredder. There was only pain, nothingness. All that existed in all of the universe was my consciousness, the scarp, cruel mental defense, and my pain. My agonizing, raging, searing, unbearable pain.

At the moment when my mental defense slammed my consciousness down, I felt Raven's consciousness dissipate completely, the fierce headache lessened considerably, and I felt like I was on the world's fastest roller coaster as I somehow got a head rush flying back into my body.


	9. Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.  
****Disclaimer for the disclaimer: I will soon. Just you wait, _I will_. I promised the Titans.  
****Kid Flash: What, that's it?  
****Me: Yeah, so? I got stuff do do, finals to study for, ice cream to eat. This chapter has to go by fast.  
****Kid Flash: But... I... You... _T__his can't be__ happening!  
_****Me**:** Maybe another time.  
****Kid Flash: *resigned* ...Well, if it's ice cream on the line...  
****Me: Thanks, Kid Flash. I could just...  
****Kid Flash: Kiss me? *smiled hopefully*  
****Me: I was going to say hug you, but... aww, what the heck?  
*****i peck Kid Flash on the cheek*  
Kid Flash: *later...* That was so cool..  
Me: *later...* That was so cool..**

**Sorry I took so long. _Major_ plot bunnies. And visiting family making me be... *shudder* sociable. Gross. Anyway, I promise to get at least two or three chapters posted by the time this break is over. Promise. Oh, and one more thing. A little challenge. You guys reading this have probably gotten used to my writing style a bit. So how old am I? First person to guess my real age gets a cookie!**

ROBIN P.O.V.

I stood leaning against the wall of the interrogation room, staring at the pink-haired little criminal. Jinx was obviously scared of us... of me. I normally would have hated to know that, but this girl.. she had hurt.. almost killed Kid.

I stared at her frightened face at the beginning. When she first closed her eyes, her face had been tense, nervous. Raven just kept chanting. Then, all at once, Raven stopped, and Jinx's face relaxed. All of the tension that I had come to associate with her drained away. It took years off of her appearance, making me wonder how old she actually was.

Minutes passed uneventfully. I was getting bored when, all of a sudden, I heard a gasp. My eyes flicked back towards Jinx, and I reached instinctively for a birdarang. I tensed my muscled, but held back. Jinx's eyes had snapped open, and they were glowing pink. Her hands began to glow as well, and soon they were completely covered with a pink layer of energy. The metal cuffs holding Jinx's hands on the table whined, and snapped open, at the same time that the rope around her frayed instantaneously and broke.

I threw a few birdarangs, pinning Jinx's arms to the table but her baggy black sleeved, but she didn't notice. She didn't even move. Then, all at once, Raven breathed in, sat up, and Jinx's glow faded out of view. Jinx's body quickly went limp, her eyes slammed shut, and she fainted face first into the table.

I just stood there, staring at her. There was a minute of quiet, and I heard the door open. "Man," Beast Boy's voice pierced the silence, "That was intense."

JINX P.O.V.

Everything rushed back to me the moment my eyes cracked open to see lights and the smoothness of a table against my cheek. I tried to move my arms to prop myself up, but as they were cuffed to the table, I had to raise my head. I opened my eyes against the bright light to see Cyborg standing there. Of course it was him... I liked- loved?- Kid, but there would still be that tiny part of me that had a crush on Cyborg, or at least Stone. "Deja vu- ish." I said quietly.

Cyborg's voice jarred me out of my memories. "Raven said that you were telling the truth. You didn't hurt him and you want to help us." I was happy to hear they were finally believing me, but I still smirked at his formal tone. "Come on, Cyborg. Since when are you so stone cold?" I had to throw in the stone thing. He winced slightly, and forced a smile. "Better?" He asked. I smiled. Not one of the creepy doll-like smiled I used when fighting. A genuine smile. "A little. Now, are you going to let me out of these, or...?" I said sarcastically. He held up his arm, pressed something on it, and the metal retracted.

I pulled my arms free, and headed the ropes. I pushed the chair back. I stood shakily, held for a few seconds, and then my knees gave out. Cyborg lunged, and I held myself up on his arm. "Sorry." I said, trying to keep it light. "I'm used to fighting, but not used to all this psychic stuff and the Kid Flash stuff and..." I trailed off, knowing I was babbling.

I looked at Cy's face, which was a bit concerned. "Let's just say these last few hours have been a bit more taxing than my last few weeks have." He reached to help me, and I was about to move when I thought of something. "Wait. Can I go see Kid? Is he okay?" Cyborg looked at me guardedly, but upon seeing my emotion-filled eyes, on the brink of tears, he sighed, and responded. "Robin would probably dismantle me if I took you to see him right now, in his current state, but I can definitely tell you this: he's okay. He's beat up, but he's alive, awake, and asking to see you."

My face lit up. I could feel so many different emotions bubbling up in response to the news. Sadness, disbelief, a little anger, and a foreign flip in my heart that I had never really experienced before so I couldn't slap a label on it. But mostly and hugely it was joy. Kid was okay. He was alive. He was fine. And he wanted to see _me. _I couldn't believe it. Oh, wait, I could believe it. This was _my_ Kid Flash, after all.

I let Cyborg's arm support me, and started to walk out of the dark room towards Kid. Towards the other Titans. Towards my new life.

**Ok, that's it. But _please_ read the author's notes above. Important. OH, and one more thing.**

**Hey, you, reader! You see that shiny button down there? It's fun to press! And the pretty box above it? It's fun to write in it about the story and _then_ press the shiny button!  
Me: Come on, people. I'm practically groveling for reviews. Well, not really.  
Kid Flash: Really. She is.  
Me: Shut up!  
Kid FlaSH: No, you shut up!  
Me: Why you little- YAAHH!  
*tackles Kid, Kid gets out, runs away with superspeed*  
Me: Yeah, you better run!  
Kid Flash: *suddenly behind me* Why? It's not like I'm afraid of you.  
Me: UGH!**


	10. Cliche

**Me:** **You know, you can be very annoying sometimes.  
Kid Flash: I know.  
Me: I think you stole my disclaimer.  
Kid Flash: I know.  
Me: You need to give it back.  
Kid Flash: I know.  
Me: Why are you only saying, "I know?"  
Kid Flash: I know.  
Me: Wait a second... *reaches for Kid Flash, had goes through him* A hologram! Where did you even get one of those?!  
Kid Flash: I know.  
Me: It's from Robin, isn't it? Oh, I'm gonna kill that kid.  
*Yellow and red flash* Kid Flash: Here's your disclaimer, doll. *puts disclaimer in my hand, races off*  
Me: DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Considering how addicted I am to it, it basically owns me.  
Oh, and a few people answered my challenge-thingy. The correct answer was... (wait for it)... 12. Cookies for all! (::) (::) (::)**

KID FLASH P.O.V.

I opened my eyes quickly at the sound of a door opening, and was not at all surprised to see black hair and a domino mask. Robin had been up here every day to yell at me in the week and a half I, and I hoped Jinx, had been here. I started off out routine.

"Hey, Robin. You bring Jinx along this time?" I said. Every day, the same conversation, more or less. Now he was going to say something along the lines of "No. Criminals are not allowed in here." and I would say something like, "Good thing too. Jinx is not a criminal anymore, so that makes things easier. Then he would go on some rant about 'once a criminal, always a criminal,' and 'betrayal' and 'playing you'. I got ready to fire back my usual response when Robin broke the routine.

"How you healing?" I opened my mouth, stopped, and thought for a minute. "Thanks to my quicker healing and how awesome Raven's magic stuff is, I'm mostly good." Robin gave me the 'go on' look I had seen so many times. "Cuts, bruises, and burns down to a minimum now, and my systems are fine now. Heart and breathing stuff is normal. It's like it never happened." I said persuasively. Robin looked at me, making sure everything I said was true (I hated it when he read me like a book), hesitated, and called out. "You're good to see him.

I held my breath a bit, hoping. And when I saw that familiar pink hair and grey skin, I didn't stop to think. I simply jumped out of bed, ran light speed to Jinx, and threw my arms around her. I felt her go stiff for a moment, and then I felt her arms go around me too. I could feel her breathing harder, and when I pulled back a little I could see tears on her face. She held me tighter. "I- I thought you might have... I was afraid I could have.. that you could've...gone." She said between breaths, her voice higher-pitched than usual and occasionally cracking. I broke away from her, looked into those beautiful pink cat eyes, and said without skipping a beat, "Don't worry about me, Jinx. I'm not going anywhere. I held her delicate face in my hands, and pressed my lips to hers. She stared at me in shock, but after a moment, she closed her eyes. And so did I.

It felt like we had been kissing for too long and for not enough time when I heard an annoyingly familiar voice say, sounding amused, "Sheesh, you two, get a room." I broke away from Jinx for a moment. "We're in my room. You can watch or you can leave." He pretended to think for a moment, and said, laughter in his voice, "I think I'll watch." Jinx and I groaned and said in unison, "GET OUT!" He laughed, and walked painstakingly slowly to the door. The moment I heard it shut behind him, I pulled Jinx back to me. She smiled hugely, and I said the most cliche line I could think of. "Now, where were we?" I dipped Jinx, to which she yelped, and then pulled her back up in front of me to her giggles.

"Oh, that's right," I said as our lips neared each other. Jinx giggled, and said in a cute, slightly breathless voice, "You are _so_ cliche. And then our lips touched, and everything else melted away.

**That's it for this fic, everybody! Whoa, my first finished fanfic. Feels weird. Anyway, hope you liked it! Review and I'll see ya'll later. Or not. Depends on if you read my other stuff. Bye!**


End file.
